


Royally Screwed

by wanderingwonderer



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Also I have Ideas, And Plot, F/M, Get ready for a BACKSTORY, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, So much PLOT I don't know if I'll ever finish writing this bad boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingwonderer/pseuds/wanderingwonderer
Summary: YN had never really spoken about her own ancestors, her bloodline one of the most ancient in existence. But now, in the middle of yet another galactic war, she was going to have to face up to it.Couldn't she just... not?
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Poe intercepted YN before she could make it to the hangar and see her shuttle.

Or, more accurately, what little remained of it.

“Hey, sunshine, good to see you!” Poe said as he stood right in front of YN and tried to block as much of her path as possible.

YN, however, knew Poe far too well to fall for his charm. Instead, she glared at him. “What did you do to my ship?” she asked angrily. YN didn’t need to see her ship to know it was ruined. She could smell the smoke.

Poe rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly a little intimidated by the woman in front of him. “I mean, technically it wasn’t _my_ fault -“

“Poe.” YN raised an eyebrow. "You have three seconds."

“- it was the First Order who shot at me,” Poe protested. “It’s not like I asked them to try and shoot me down! it's just... part of the job, I guess?”

YN opened her mouth to respond only to be cut off as a canister exploded inside the wreckage of her shuttle. She simply raised a hand in the direction of the sound. “At which point did you decide not to _avoid_ the missiles, Dameron?”

Poe bristled at that. “Listen, princess, your ship isn’t -“

“ _Wasn’t_ ,” YN corrected.

Poe sighed, clearly frustrated that YN wasn’t buying whatever he was selling today. “Wasn’t - fine, your ship _wasn’t_ exactly built for outmanoeuvring missiles. It’s a shuttle, not my X-Wing.”

YN rolled her eyes to the high heavens and took a deep breath as she put her hands on her hips. “Listen, this isn’t some whole thing about how good your ship is, Dameron. And if anybody deserves credit for keeping that ship in the air and you alive, it’s BB-8.” With that, YN shoved past Poe.

Poe stood there for a minute and tried to remember exactly why he put up with her. “Oh, yeah, the General likes her. So does Han.” Poe looked down at BB-8 when the droid nudged his foot and let out a series of beeps. A look of betrayal crossed over Poe’s face as he listened to what his trusty companion had to say on the subject. “Oh, so _you_ like her too now? Am I the only person - Never mind, I don’t want an honest answer.”

BB-8 beeped again.

“Why do you want to go and check on her? She’s fine,” Poe said confidently. He walked away from the hangar, only to find that BB-8 had not followed.

In fact, BB-8 was happily rolling along after YN.

Poe gaped at his droid. “No, don’t - BB-8, there’s the burning wreckage of a shuttle in - Oh, _now_ I see why she’s mad,” Poe muttered with a nod.

* * *

YN leaned against a vehicle outside the hangar as she watched the mechanics put out what had once been her shuttle. She wracked her brains as she tried to think if the Resistance were running any shuttles to somewhere away from D’Qar today - at this point, YN would take Takodana, even though she _knew_ there would be questions and talks about feelings from Maz if she showed her face on that particular planet.

There was no way Yavin 4 was on the cards.

“So much for your escape,” a voice remarked from behind YN.

YN straightened at the voice, now more tense than she had been before. It wasn’t that YN had _planned_ to avoid a certain General on today of all days - Well, actually, that had been YN’s plan. Still, YN turned around to look at the General and gave her a bright smile. “I’ve no idea what you’re talking about. What escape?”

Leia raised an eyebrow. “You’re almost as bad a liar as Dameron,” she commented, amusement clear in her voice.

“I believe General Organa is referring to today being the birthday of -“

“Thank you, Threepio,” Leia said sharply. She turned her gaze back to YN, who shifted her weight awkwardly as if a child being told off by her mother. “Poe’s work?” Leia asked as she nodded at the wreckage of YN’s shuttle - she didn’t really need to ask, Leia _knew_. She had seen his handiwork before.

“Who else?” YN rolled her eyes before Leia steered her away from the hangar and towards the treeline. “General, it’s not that I’m trying to escape or disappear or that I’m doing anything nefarious -“

“I don’t think you’ve a nefarious bone in your body,” Leia said kindly. “And I know why you leave on this day - you mourn. The same as I do.” Leia shrugged. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of, YN.”

YN shrugged as she toed at the ground with a scuffed boot. “I know,” she answered quietly.

“Do you meet with him?” Leia asked suddenly.

YN’s head snapped up at that, incredulous look on her face. “ _Meet_ \- General, I’ve not had contact with him since the Temple. Besides, do you think I’d be showing my face here if I’d met with him? That I’d be able to entertain the idea of returning?” YN scoffed and shook her head. "Not a chance. I'd rather go and visit Yavin 4 and chat with you know who."

Leia nodded, a shrewd expression on her face. She studied the woman in front of her, who quite clearly wanted to be anywhere here, anywhere but talking with Leia about this subject. Leia cared for the young woman deeply, much like Han and much like Luke had.

Ben had adored her.

It was an attachment which had concerned Luke. It had reminded him of the stories of how his own father had fallen to the Dark Side.

YN’s life being spared the night of the attack on the Temple was more than enough proof for Leia and Han to be sure of their son’s feelings for YN.

“Sometimes I feel him reach out in the Force for me,” YN admitted, the silence having coaxed a confession from her. She couldn’t meet Leia’s eyes, felt like she had betrayed the woman who had looked after her for so long by simply speaking the truth.

Leia looked up at YN, eyes wide. “He still cares for you,” she stated.

YN snorted. “He’s probably wants to know if I’m dead yet,” she said darkly. “You know, whether or not to hunt me down. I’m sure he regrets it now.”

“We both know that’s not true,” Leia said firmly. “Do you ever reach out to him with the Force?”

YN sighed as she looked out into the trees. If she concentrated hard enough, she could almost see her and Ben playing amongst the greenery as they had done when they were younger.

Leia followed YN's line of sight and allowed herself a sad smile. "YN?" she prompted.

YN sighed and ran a hand through her hair, unable to meet the gaze of the General. A scowl crossed her features when picked up on the scent of her wrecked shuttle. “After the attack on the Jedi Temple, I used to reach out to him all the time - I had questions. I was angry,” YN added. “And hurt, and confused and - So yes, I reached out a lot. And I hit a wall, every single time. So I gave up.”

“When did he start reaching out to you?”

YN leaned back against a tree trunk as she answered. “As soon as I stopped trying.” She snorted. "Typical."

Leia had to smile at that. "He got it from his father - Han's the same. So you've never let him connect with you through the Force?" Leia asked.

"All due respect, but I have enough Force Ghosts following me around. I don't need a connection with your son disturbing the very delicate balance I have going on with ignoring my very dead ancestors. It takes a lot of concentration to pretend I'm not listening to them," YN said.

As if on cue, the blue tinge of a Force Ghost appeared in front of the two women.

Irritatingly, the Force Ghost was only visible to YN, her descendant. _"We can hear you, you know."_

Leia saw the annoyance cross over YN's face and could hazard a guess at what had just happened. She had seen YN grow up, knew how strong her connection was to the Force and her ancestors, however much she tried to block them out. "I have a plan to get Ben back," she told YN.

"Oh?" YN didn't say it but she very much doubted the plan would work. Still, she knew better than to tell Leia that.

"It involves you," Leia continued.

YN had expected that. Still, she drew the line on putting a 'Special Delivery' shipping label across her chest and having herself delivered to the last place the First Order had started causing a nuisance. "Of course."

"It'll also help bring down the First Order and Snoke from the inside," Leia said as she watched YN's face carefully. She was glad, for once, to see that the woman was a little distracted. "Something which you vowed you'd help do," she reminded her.

"Sure, sure." Outwardly, YN had to at least look like her attention was on Leia. Inwardly, YN was engaged in an argument with the Force Ghost in an attempt to get her to leave. YN was losing the argument.

Leia bit back a smile. Now was the time for the final blow. "I've had you nominated for the throne of Naboo."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which ancestry is revealed, plans are made, and news travels fast.

YN was jolted out of argument with her ancestor by those very words. “You’ve done what?” she asked, not quite able to believe her ears. “Why?”

“Well —“

“It’s a First Order stronghold, everybody knows only people who are insane or who have a death wish are nominated for that throne!” YN shook her head and looked at Leia. “The only way people are put on that throne is if the First Order wants them there.”

“I know.”

YN’s eyes bulged out of her head. “What do you mean, ‘you know’? I thought the plan was for me to stay under the radar, not draw attention to myself. Putting me forward for the throne of Naboo is the opposite of that.”

Leia held up a hand to stop YN before she could continue. “YN. That _was_ the plan. But plans change and I’ve decided a more drastic course of action is needed to try and bring Ben home. This gets his attention and puts you back in his life,” Leia said, sure in her course of action when it came to her son. “Your mother is, if you’ll forgive my saying so, a puppet of Snoke’s. They’ll have no reason to believe you’re anything different to her.”

“Have you forgotten the part where your son, who I was really rather very close with, is Snoke’s enforcer? Because if anybody knows exactly how different I am from my mother, it’s your son,” YN was quick to fire back as she ran a hand through her hair and tried to think of ways out of the situation. “Besides, who’s to say I’ll even be elected or —“

“Nobody else has been nominated for the position,” Leia cut across YN. “They all believe the role of the Queen of Naboo is cursed. A death sentence.”

“They’re not wrong,” YN muttered. “Have you at least spoken to my mother about this?”

Leia looked at YN like she was a few thrusters short of a ship. “Why would I speak to your mother about this when she’s loyal to the First Order?” Leia rested a hand on YN’s arm as the young woman started to look like she was having a crisis. “You know this is the only way to get Ben back. As soon as he hears the news, he’ll contact you. Especially seeing as —“

Whatever Leia had been about to say was cut off by Poe crashing through the trees and into the middle of the conversation. He clearly was not happy with whatever he had just found out. He held up a datapad and held it out to YN. “Are you insane?” Poe demanded to know. “You’ve actually nominated yourself for the throne of Naboo?”

“Commander Dameron,” Leia said, voice authoritative. “Perhaps you should listen to the plan.”

“What plan?” Poe asked as he turned to Leia. “A surefire way to get killed? Listen, General, I know you want your son back or at least out of the First Order - believe me, it’d make it so much easier to blow them up if we weren’t all thinking what if your son is in there - but sacrificing YN to do it?”

“Your faith in my survival skills is heartwarming,” YN deadpanned as she stared at the surname on the nomination. She hadn’t used that surname in a long time, not since the attack on the Jedi Temple.

It was a surname people had come to associate with the legends of old, of the constant fight between the Empire and the Republic, the Sith and the Jedi.

 _Shan_. The descendants of Revan, the Jedi who had fallen to the dark and then returned to the light.

An ancient and powerful bloodline.

And a surefire way to put a target on her back.

YN put the tablet down and hoped that the news hadn't travelled to whatever planet a certain Force user was currently on.

* * *

Hux glared at Kylo from the corner of his eye as the two of them walked towards the chamber where Snoke - or Snoke's projection - awaited them. "What did you do now?"

"I don't appreciate the tone, General." For the fifth time that day, Kylo had to remind himself that it would be... unprofessional to stick his lightsaber through Hux's chest.

"And I don't appreciate being summoned to appear in front of the Supreme Leader to answer for your incompetencies," Hux sneered. He adjusted his uniform's collar again - he had to appear perfect in front of the Supreme Leader.

When Snoke appeared, there were no pleasantries on his behalf. Even as his subordinates bowed, he spoke, uninterested in grovelling or platitudes. " _The Queen of Naboo is dying. Only one has been... nominated to take her place in the upcoming election."_

In a part of Kylo's mind which he tried to keep contained, a small part of him was saddened to hear the news regarding the Queen of Naboo. He had always liked her when he was younger, due in no small part to his affection for her daughter. He wondered if YN had heard the news regarding her mother.

"Who is it, Supreme Leader?" Hux asked. "Are they to be -"

 _"She has been nominated. The daughter of the current Queen."_ Snoke could sense the disquiet in Kylo's mind. _"Is there something the matter, Ren?"_

"No, Supreme Leader." Kylo desperately tried to quiet his thoughts.

Hux took advantage of Kylo's silence. "I was unaware the current Queen had a daughter. Why have we never been informed of this information before?"

 _"Because she has been operating as a spy at the highest echelons of the Resistance. Her mother assures me of her loyalty and devotion to the First Order."_ There was a long pause before Snoke proceeded to inform Hux and Kylo of his plan. " _General, you are to contact the Naboo Senate. Tell them they are to unanimously approve this nomination - the Resistance has obviously nominated the young woman in the belief that she is loyal to them."_ Snoke laughed. " _What fools. She will be their downfall."_

Kylo swallowed as he tried to keep his thoughts from YN. He knew she had never wanted the throne, had never wanted attention. He also knew that she was loyal to the Resistance and his mother - and really, wasn't that the answer?

This had to be his mother's doing. An attempt to save her son by putting YN right in the crosshairs.

Kylo could feel the anger curl through his veins, no doubt helped along by Snoke's manipulation. He just hoped his mother hadn't used YN's actual surname.

Snoke dismissed Hux and turned his focus to the knight, still knelt before his projection. _"Shan is an ancient name from the legends of old. An incredibly old and powerful bloodline. I wonder if she has some of that power in her veins."_

Kylo did not tell his master that YN had indeed inherited more than a little of that power. He kept his head bowed and simply asked, "Can you not sense her power, Supreme Leader?"

 _"No. Either she has no connection to the Force or she has been trained to hide her connection_." Snoke looked down on Kylo. " _You are to go to Naboo and meet this YN Shan. You are to assess if she has any connection to the Force - if she does, you are to turn her to our cause and bring her to me."_

"And if she has no connection to the Force?" Kylo now asked.

_"You are to thoroughly assess her loyalty to the First Order. If she has any loyalty at all to the Resistance, bring me her head."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now presenting "How good are you at lying to your boss?" - hosted by Kylo Ren.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I was playing SWTOR and editing the family tree function in it and my brain went, "Have you thought about if YN was a descendant of THIS CHARACTER and THIS CHARACTER?" and then my brain also went "and one those aforementioned characters is a descendant of this character" and then I sort of ran with it
> 
> Also we one hundred percent need a KOTOR film and SWTOR


End file.
